


This Race is a Prophecy

by luumenss



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luumenss/pseuds/luumenss
Summary: Ruby Rocks has lost so much, and she refuses to run away any more.
Relationships: Jet Rocks & Ruby Rocks
Kudos: 20





	This Race is a Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Song title- Run Boy Run by Woodkid
> 
> I have a lot of thoughts and feelings about the Rocks family and I am in no way prepared for tonight, so I typed this in half an hour tried not to cry. Happy reading!

Ruby Rocks has always belonged in the sky.

But that takes magic, and she is not a miracle-worker, so she runs. Runs through the halls of the castle with her sister, runs from Theo and Lapin and her mother, runs through the streets of Dulcington as the townspeople shake their heads and laugh.

Jet runs too, but not like Ruby does. Ruby is faster, freer, and she doesn’t think about where she’s going or what she’s leaving behind.

…

Ruby Rocks has just turned eighteen years old, and she is running from the castle, hair blowing in the wind and her sister close behind. She doesn’t think about responsibilities or classes with the chancellor or who she’s supposed to become, she simply runs, trying to enjoy her youth before it slips away from her and she must become steady and still.

She just runs, and she doesn’t think about the consequences of what she’s doing,

…

Ruby Rocks hasn’t been eighteen for very long, but in the span of a few days, so many things have gone wrong. 

An arrow in her throat. A knife in her father’s side. Chains around her cousin’s wrists.

The Chancellor, telling her to flee, to escape, to run.

Ruby Rocks in kneeling outside the Bulbian Church, and she tries not to scream when she sees what happens to her teacher. 

She feels her father’s hand on her back, hears Theo’s trembling voice as he tells her to run.

She knows that she has to listen, and for once in her life she runs alongside her family, instead of away from them. She doesn’t think about how they’re leaving someone behind. Doesn’t regret how she took those lessons for granted. Doesn’t think about turning back, because it’s already too late.

She just runs, and she doesn’t think about how much she hates that this is the only thing she can do.

…

Ruby Rocks has only been eighteen for maybe a month, but already so much has happened.

She hates the pain and responsibility being an adult has come with, and she just wants to be a kid again.

So she and Jet and Liam run towards Dulcington, sharing whispers and laughs and wondering what secrets her mother is hiding.

But no matter how fast she runs, she can’t escape those who want to hurt her.

She sees Jet fall, sees the pain in her eyes, the blood spreading across her shirt. She barely feels the knife in her own back, she’s too busy screaming her sister’s name.

But there’s nothing she can do. Nothing except running, so Ruby does the thing she does best and she flees. She runs faster than she’s ever run before, running away from her heart and towards her freedom and for once in her life she wishes she could stand still.

She feels her locket go dark and cold and she wants to scream and sob but she can’t, and she hurts so much it feels like she’d died too. But she’s still here.

She just runs, and she doesn’t think about how she’s alive, but she’s alone, and that might not be a life worth living.

…

Ruby Rocks is eighteen, and she makes a promise to herself. She locks her own pinkies together, as if it’s Jet’s hand in hers, and she makes a promise.

She’s done running away from her family, from her responsibility, from her pain.

No. 

She’s going to run towards everyone who hurt her, everyone who brought pain and suffering onto those she cares about.

And they’re going to be the ones running away.


End file.
